1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste removal systems. Specifically, the present invention is for a human waste removal system for use by construction workers.
2. Background Information
Construction work on a new building or remodel work on an existing building can be strenuous. Often the work requires heavy lifting, climbing, bending, and kneeling in all types of weather, including extremely hot and humid summer weather.
In some instances, the construction workers must exert a great amount of effort just to reach the actual location where the work is to be performed (a job site). For example, workers may have to climb ladders or scaffolds or, on high-rise projects, take cargo elevators to reach the actual job site as the building structure progresses upwards. Because of the characteristics of the job site, e.g. a scaffold or residential roof, and the difficulty involved in reaching the job site, leaving and returning to the job site may require an inordinate amount of time and subject the worker to danger. Additionally, construction workers will often work overtime in the summer to complete a job before forecasted rain or cooler months arrive. The worker that is trying to complete a job in a limited amount of time will lose time using ladders, scaffolds and/or elevator(s) to reach the restroom or outhouse. Thus, going to a restroom or outhouse as the need arises at a location, which may actually be at ground level, removed from the actual job site is inconvenient, inefficient and potentially hazardous.
Others have attempted to bring human waste removal apparatuses closer to workers. However, the prior art waste removal apparatuses are cumbersome. Specifically, the prior art waste removal apparatuses generally include a tank or the like to hold waste until emptied. The tanks are typically sized so that the waste removal apparatus can be used numerous times before requiring emptying. As a result, the necessarily increased size reduces the portability of the tanks. The increased size may also prevent locating the waste removal apparatus at the actual job site in the vicinity of the worker, by way of example, on the roof of a residential or commercial building.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for a light weight, convenient waste removal system that may be located on a job site. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.